Yume no Tsubasa ni Notte
by MetallicPink Sakura
Summary: A year after the battle with VOID, Kinomoto Sakura's birthday approaches. But, suddenly, things begin to happen. Odd things. Sakura, however, feels that she's not up to it. The Evil is stronger- so much stronger... * Chap. 5 up!*
1. Introductions

Yume no Tsubasa ni Notte  
Riding the Wings of Dreams  
A Cardcaptor Sakura story  
Introductions  
By: ~*~ MetallicPink Sakura ~*~  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kodansha and CLAMP, not me. The new plot and new things that you see belong to me. ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Name: Kinomoto Sakura  
Age: 12  
Sex: female  
Eyes: green  
Hair: mahagony  
DoB: April 1st  
Blood Type: A  
Fav. colours: white and pink  
Fav. foods: noodles, omelet rice, menroi   
Least foods: konnyaku ( a jelly made form devil's tongue root )  
Fav. flower: cherry blossoms  
Fav. subjects: Music, P.E.  
Least subject: math  
Wants: a bookbag still, paint set  
Fav. dish to make: pancakes  
Specialty: using Clow Card magic and summoning ancient spells  
  
  
After her battle with VOID, the Clow Mistress must get back up on her feet in order to save her precious town and friends once more from another evil force. Her love for Li Syaroan has not changed, but the fact of him gone still lingers around her everyday, wishing him back from Hong Kong once more. Her powers have changed once more and her strength is more mature as well as her mind as her birthday approaches.  
  
  
Name: Li Syaroan, Xiao Ling ( pronounced as Shao-Lang )  
Age: 13  
Sex: male  
Eyes: hazel  
Hair: brown  
DoB: July 13th  
Blood Type: O  
Fav. colour: green  
Fav. foods: dim sum , chocolate   
Least foods: konnyaku  
Fav. flower: peony  
Fav. subjects: math, P.E.  
Least subject: Japanese  
Wants: was Clow Cards, now, no one really knows  
Fav. dish to make: can't cook  
Specialty: creating power-based swords  
  
  
The living descendant of Clow Reed and heir to the Li Clan, Syaroan visits Tomodea the day of Sakura's birthday and also the day when things go very strange. His feelings to her are stronger than what they have been and he wishes for her protection. His strength and powers have grown stronger since VOID and he hopes to stay part of Sakura's heart and love. Syaroan will battle along side Sakura, but also learn things from her that he never knew.  
  
  
Name: Daidouji Tomoyo  
Age: 12  
Sex: female  
Eyes: dark blue  
Hair: dark gray  
DoB: September 3rd  
Blood Type: A  
Fav. colours: violet and beige  
Fav. foods: sushi , yakisoba (buckweat noodles)  
Least food: red peppers  
Fav. flowers: violets and cherry blossoms  
Fav. subject: Music, Japanese  
Least subject: none  
Wants: recieved her video equipment, now wants large sewing kit for costume making  
Fav. dish to make: anything Italian  
  
  
Sakrua's third and cousin and best friend still video tapes her and supports the fact that her cousin still misses Syaroan and treid her very best to cheer her up whenever possible. Tomoyo continues to sing at local gatherings and special occasions and her costume making has grown to a full extend of them being on the market line! Tomoyo also tries to help Sakura in the mysterious puzzle of why another evil aura has descended upon their town.  
  
  
Name: Kero-chan  
Age: ???  
Sex: ???  
Eyes: black  
Hair: golden fur  
DoB: secret  
Blood Type: ???  
Fav. colours: red and orange  
Fav. foods: sweet things  
Least foods: bitter things  
Fav. flower: sunflowers  
Wants: more video games  
Fav. dish: cake, lots of cake...  
Other form: Kerberos, Sakrua's First Guardian  
  
  
Kero is the Guardian Beast (or Beast of Seal) of the book "The Clow." His duty is to watch over the Clow Cards to make sure they don't turn bad. However, we all know the story of what happened... nowadays, he's usually playing video games, teasing Sakura, eating, sleeping, or just having a good time. But it all halts when Kero is kidnapped and leaves only one clue behind- a feather from his form of Kerberos, a large, winged- lion animal who's magic revolves around the Western magic.  
  
  
Name: Li Meiling ( or Meirin in Japanese )  
Age: 12  
Sex: female  
Eyes: ruby  
Hair: black  
DoB: March 25th  
Blood Type: B  
Fav. colours: red and yellow  
Fav. foods: peach bun, sesame dumpling, almond bean curd   
Least foods: chinese mushrooms  
Fav. flower: lotus  
Fav. subjects: Music, P.E.  
Least subject: Japanese  
Wants: was Syaroan, but now wants become a singer, best martial artist  
Fav. dish to make: Chinese cuisine  
  
  
Meiling, Syaroan's cousin and also part of the Li Clan, goes with him to Tomodea to see Sakura on her birthday. Her strength and attitude has changed- some. She's still competitive but learns when to not show off and be loud. Meiling sometimes will still show to everyone that she's proud of herself, but helps along side Sakura and Syaroan to fight the evil that haunts Sakura's home town. Throughout her stay, she becomes closer to her ex-rival and will do anything to help.  
  
  
Name: Tsukishiro Yukito  
Age: 19  
Sex: male  
Eyes: gold  
Hair: gray  
DoB: December 25th  
Blood Type: AB  
Fav. colour: white  
Fav. foods: anything  
Least foods: none  
Fav. flower: hepatica  
Wants: got his lunchbox, now, no one knows  
Fav. dish to make: curry, stew  
Other form: Yue, Sakura's Second Guardian  
  
  
The sweet, soft-spoken Yukito is at college, trying to get a degree in cooking and architecture, who frequently visits the Kinomoto house to see Sakura and her brother, Touya. He also helps Sakura through her troubled times and usually takes her around town and sometimes to the beach. As Yue, he protects Sakura and works along side Kerberos to defend her town. Yue is silent, rather cold, and is quite serious, but he has loosen up some since VOID, but stays on his guard. His magic is Eastern and his symbol is the moon, opposite of Kerberos's symbol of the sun.  
  
  
Name: Kinomoto Touya  
Age: 19  
Sex: male  
Eyes: dark brown  
Hair: dark brown  
DoB: February 29th  
Blood Type: O  
Fav. colour: blue  
Fav. food: steak  
Least foods: deep-fried bean curd with various vegetables  
Fav. flower: peach blossoms  
Wants: got his sneakers, wants new soccer equipment  
Fav. dish to make: omelet with fried rice, fried noodles  
  
  
Sakura's older brother who is away at college with Yukito and is receving a scholarship to join Japan's top soccer team. His stern attire and wacked out sense of crude humour melted completely when he left home. Touya is more open and friendlier, but that doesn't stop him from picking on Sakura and still loving her and protecting her. His attitude towards Syaroan has soften, but when the extreme measures of the new evil makes Sakura do unthinkable things, Touya blames it on him.  
  
  
Name: Hiirwagizara Eriol  
Age: 13  
Sex: male  
Eyes: blue  
Hair: navy  
DoB: March 23rd  
Blood Type: AB  
Fav. colour: black  
Fav. food: sweet things  
Least foods: none  
Fav. flower: cherry blossoms  
Fav. subjects: none  
Least subjects: none  
Wants: secret  
Fav. dish to make: cakes  
Specialty: using powerful, ancient magic that Clow used  
  
  
The reincarnation of Clow Reed returns to Tomodea with Nakuru ( Ruby Moon), Suppi-chan ( Spinel Sun) , and Mizuki Kaho to help Sakura in her time of need. The misty-voiced English-boy has been recieving visions of the things clow only knew and they bring him down into deep depression that even Kaho cannot bring him out of. The Clow Cards start reacting strangely when he and Sakrua, at the same time, approach them. What is going on exactly?  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Whew!!! Hope you all enjoyed that part. Chapter One will come around... Saturday around either mid-day or at night. Review please!  
Sakura ^_~ 


	2. A Year Later

Yume no Tsubasa ni Notte  
Riding the Wings of Dreams  
A Cardcaptor Sakura story  
Chapter One: A Year Later  
By: ~*~ MetallicPink Sakura ~*~  
Disclaimer: Umm... you all should know by now who the REAL owners are- Kodansha, CLAMP: the friggin' whole nine yards. ^^ The story centers around the time a little after the second movie. Anywho, this is my second CCS ficclet, so many reviews are welcomed except for flames. You review and Kero-chan gets a cupcake. ^___^   
** Note: Check out my fanart for it!!! It's only one picture though and it's of Sakura:  
http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=60196. ^^ Thankies! **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*+*+*+*+  
  
  
Bright sunlight filtered into young girl's bedroom, casting its rays on the two who lived in it. One was a particular stuffed-bear with golden fur and beige wings, sleeping on a rather large, pink pillow, curled up by a mop of mahagony hair.  
  
This person was definately human and was also a little girl. What most people in the world didn't know was nearly a year ago, her brave heart and courage saved the entire planet from chaotic mishaps and a world without love. With nothing but a staff and a deck of cards when Time tilled down the the last minute-  
  
she saved the world.  
  
But, of course, she had help from her two Guardians and a powerful boy of a Chinese clan. If you ever came across them, you could clearly state that it was a funny-looking group. One of the Guardians had the appearance of a tall, winged angel and the other was a lion with armor and large, light golden wings.  
  
The boy wore a green battle outfit decked with a strange, but attractive hat perched upon his brown head. He, himself, was quite handsome for someone his age. He had such a stern face with hazel eyes that burned with a firey passion when he fought. He was only 5'1" but the way he acted was pure respect.  
  
Shifting in her bed, the girl yawned and buried her head further down into her fluffy pillow, not really wanting to get up from such a long, lovely sleep. The stuffed-animal above her head moved around as well, yawning and stretching out his little wings. It blinked and turned its head towards it's mistress and grinned. The bear drew in a great breath and let it loose-  
  
" OI!!! SAKURA-CHAN, TIME TO GET UP!!!"  
  
  
" HOE?!?!?!!!"  
  
  
Thump!  
  
  
The girl fell onto the floor, looking stupidly dazed, but also angry. " That was not very funny!,"she shouted, flinging her pillow at the bear. The bear laughed and zoomed around the room, still grinning. " Oh, come on, Sakura-chan, you know it's the only way to get you up in the morning."   
  
Kinomoto Sakura stood up and walked to the window, pushing back her lace curtains to get a better view of the sky and the morning. Her boyish, short hair flapped noiselessly in the cool breeze, making Sakura close her bright emerald eyes in relaxation. The day was early and young and Sakura wanted to go out and just... play. Like a normal twelve year old. The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom and the air was sickly sweet-smelling of the pink-tinted flowers. Sakura sighed deeply and started rumaging in her closet, picking out a forest green, turtle-neck shirt with small, gold, outlines of stars all around the shirt and a pair of khaki-material pale yellow shorts.   
  
After she finished dressing, Sakura brushed out her hair till it shone and tied it back with green, satin ribbons with gold plaited on the edges in the usual ponytails. Kero sat on her vanity, watching her and making funny comments to make her laugh. When she was finish giggling, her cheeks were flared to a slightly hazy pink flush. She stood up and picked up a soft, pink bookbag that held her shoes and other things. In her arms layed her unforgetable rollerblade equipment. Bounding down the stairs, Sakrua smiled brightly.  
  
" Ohayo gozaimasu!," she cried and placed down the equipment. Her feet walked her to the kitchen were her father stood at the stove, making pancakes. " Otou-san! That's smells good!," crooned his daughter, hugging him around the waist. " Arigatou, Sakura. Now, go sit and I'll serve," smiled Fujitaka. Sakura jumped up and scurried to the table and sat down, eagerly awaiting her breakfast. Kero, however, was in her pink bag and his little head popped out from the top, drooling. " Huuunnnnggrrrryyyyy..." He floated dreamily to the table and started to drool harder. " NANI?! Kero-chan, get BACK into the bag!!!," hissed Sakrua, grabbing the bear. " But I'M hhhuuuuuuunnnnggggrrrryyyy! Feed me now!," whinned Kero.  
  
Fujitaka walked to his daughter, looked at the bear, and blinked. " If he's hungry, please feed him."   
  
Sakura and Kero stared at the man. How did he know?!!! No use in hiding him now. Sakura had a feeling he knew about Kero, but began to talk. " Otou-san, gomen nasi for not telling you the truth... Kero-chan is here because I- well, unlocked him, sorta... remember that odd looking book up brought home one day from a trip? It was dark red and gold?" Fujitaka blinked and tapped his chin. " As a matter of fact... I do recall having that book, but it mysteriously disappeared." Sakura giggled nervously and scratched her head. " I have it. That's were Kero-chan came from. Inside of the book was a deck of cards..." With that, the little girl told her father about how she became a cardcaptor and her adventures of capturing the cards, transforming them into her own Sakura cards, Yue, Keroberus, Clow Reed, her trip to Hong Kong and Irean, and the last inncident that occured with VOID. Fujitaka looked at his daughter in a whole, new light... she was growing up- but already did when she started to be a carcaptor. Sakura was finishing her story about Clow Reed. " ... he was reincarnated into two people. His main reincarnation was that English boy from England, Hiiragizawa Eriol. But you, otou-san, you have some of him in you. That's why I was able to possess the cards. And Irean, Li-kun's mother, is a direct descendant, and holds great power, and so does he... Gomen nasi again for not telling you, but it had to be a secret!!!," whispered the girl, head bent in shame.  
  
She then felt her father embrace her warmly. " I'm not upset at you, Sakura-chan. I'm mainly proud of you. You're such a big girl now... and I can't be there for you always, and neither can Touya, but we're here for you as support. You keep being a cardcaptor... I won't punish you," he finished softly, closing his eyes. Sakura smiled in her father's shoulder and hugged him closer. " Arigatou gozaimasu..." The gold bear watched this with a happy smile, then flew to the middle of the table, picking up a butterknife and fork and grinned madly. " Serve them up!"  
  
Breakfast that morning was unusually loud and warm, the lift off, of hiding Kero, Sakura's shoulders making her more relaxed. She stuck the last piece of pancake in her mouth, pushing it around her mouth lazily, watching her Clow Beast. Kero was licking his plate clean of the sweet, maple syrup. It was now all over his face, plastering his fur and getting over his little paws. He smacked his lips and sighed. " Ah, that was delicious, Fujitaka-sama!" Sakura's father smiled as he cleared the table. " Do itashimashite, Kero-chan. " " Hai, gochisosama deshita, otou-san!," exclaimed Sakura, grabbing Kero. " Oi! Nani o?" " YOU need to be cleaned," scolded his mistress, taking him to the kitchen sink.   
  
Running warm water, Sakura gently cleaned Kero's face, making sure she didn't poke him in the eyes. She rubbed his paws till the syrup came off with soap. Soon, many bubbles were floating around in the kitchen, following the laughter of Sakura and Kero to Fujitaka's ears. He smiled softly and glanced at the picture of Nadeshiko, his wife. " Ah... our little girl is growing up, tenshi...," he murmured. The picture only flashed, reflecting the light from the dinning room, as if agreeing with him. And Fujitaka simply smiled.  
*+*+*+*+  
  
Scree, scree, scree-  
  
  
SSSSKKKKEEEEECH!!!  
  
  
Sakura slid to a sharp stop infront of the Daidouji's large, mansion-like house and pressed the intercom button. A voice filtered into the air. It was one of the bodyguards.  
  
  
" Hai?"  
  
  
" Is Tomoyo-chan there? It's me, Sakura."  
  
  
" She's here. You may enter, Kinomoto-san."  
  
  
The black, iron gates opened, allowing Sakura entrance to the great house. The house loomed up against the blue sky like a statue. Flowers bloomed over the fresh, green lawn, birds tiwttering in the background. The whole yard looked more like a large garden with its exotic flowers and shrubery. Sakura looked towards the house and she saw the door open. " Ohayo, Sakrua-chan!," called Daidouji Tomoyo, waving to her cousin. Tomoyo was known for her gorgouse outfits and this one she wore was abosolutely breath-taking. It was a spring dress and pale yellow. It had a full skirt with beige ruffles underneath it. Around her waist was a satin, pale blue bow who's ends fell to her knees.  
  
Her hair was pulled back neatly in a pale blue headband and it shone brilliantly in the morning sunlight. Her curls fell across her back like a smoky-gray waterfall. She wore beige stockings with pale blue, doe-skin Victorian boots that buttoned on the sides. On her hands were pale yellow princess gloves and on her shoulder was a beige bag. Tomoyo always, somehow, carried her video camera with her and it nestled inside, waiting to be used. Tomoyo bounded down the cement stairs and embraced her friend. " It's good to see you. Oh, my mother wishes to see you!," said Tomoyo gleefully and grabbed the baffled Sakura by the hand and drug her inside into the Daidouji threshhold.  
  
When you step inside, you could see a grand, oak staircase spiraling to the top where the many bedrooms were, the stairs covered in a light lilac carpet. The floor in the corridor to the entrance of the house was marble and shinny, but when you went into other rooms in the house, the rest of the floors were carpeted in light beige. The walls were slate with white doorframes. On the walls hung many pictures, mainly of Nadeshiko, then Sakura. The rest were the family and outdoor scenery. Draperies of thick, heavy navy velvet hung about the windows, tied back with gold, plaited braids. The living room was wide a spacious with vanilla-coloured couches, mahagony tables and dressers, crystal figures along the mantlepiece of the fireplace, and china in the cabinets that were there as well. A large televison set with an entertainment system sat along the right wall. And in front of it, legs crossed, and drinking mint tea, sat Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi.   
  
The director and owner of the toy store looked up with her cool, blue eyes when her daughter and neice came into the room, breathless and bright. The two bowed respectfully. " Ohayo, okaa-san," piped Tomoyo. " Ohayo, Sonomi-san," said Sakura shyly. Even though the two met frequently, Sakura felt insuperior to the lovely woman. " Nice to see you again, Sakura! Are you faring well?," asked Sonomi, placing down her teacup. Sakura nodded, clasping her hands in front of her. " Ano... is it okay for Tomoyo-chan to go shopping with me, then go to the movies?," she asked. Sonomi nodded, smiling. " Of course she can. Tomoyo, neko, go get the money off my vanity, please?" Sakura's head snapped backwards. " Sonomi-san! We-we can't take that...!" Sonomi laughed, tossing back her head. " Sakura, daijoubu! I don't mind giving it to you. Demo, Tomoyo has to run a little errand for me."  
  
Sakura smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. " Hai..." Sonomi stood and motioned for Sakura to follow her. Walking behind her, the girl admired the tall woman with her sleek, sharp, brown hair and stylish way of dressing and looking sophisticated. She wore a raspberry work jacket with a matching knee-length skirt and a pale, pink blouse underneath the jacket. On her feet she wore matching high heels, the same colour as her outfit. On her wrists, she wore gold bangles and her fingernails were painted a dark red. One her right hand, she wore only two rings: one was on her index finger- a ruby surrounded by a cluster of tiny diamonds. The other was on her middle finger and in the shape of a heart. The stone was a garnet with pink diamonds going around it.   
  
Going into a large room, Sakura looked ahead and saw something covering a rather large object. Sonomi placed a hand on it. " Do you wish to see what's under here?" Sakura stared at the woman, then at the large object. " Ano... h-hai...," whispered Sakura, feeling a bit scared. Sonomi smiled rather sadly, and lifted the sheet. Underneath it was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen in her life!!! It was styled as a summer dress and it was all white. The material was satin and the skirt was breezy, covered with a sheer, tiny fish net sheet with glittered on it. The top was made to fit Sakura's torso was in a shiny white-silver fabric. It had no shoulders and it was to be worn on the upper part of her arms. Tiny, braided fringes of white hung off of them with a tiny tear-drop shaped pearl. Around the edges of the arm huggers and the bottom of the skirt were little cut outs of cherry blossoms and other flowery designs. The waist was made a princess v-cut and bunched up at the right hip was a cluster of white-pink cherry blossoms tied with a pale, satin bow that held up the fish net sheet. And decorated on the v-cut were actual, real pearls.  
  
The girl stared at the dream dress, in awe and shocked. It was... so... words couldn't even express just how magnificant this outfit looked! Sonomi smiled at Sakura's expression. " I know. That was the look Tomoyo gave me then she started squealing and hopping around, going, ' Sakura-chan is going to look so kawaii desu!', and immeadiately made some ballet-like slippers to go with it. Originally- this dress was made for your mother. When she died, I placed away the design for it and brought it out just in time for your birthday," sighed Sonomi happily, her eyes staring into the distance. Sakura continued to stare at the dress. " It's so pretty... I... I'd be honoured to wear it," finished Sakura quietly. The girl and woman stared at one another, as if sharing a secret until Tomoyo appeared. " I got the money. May we go now, okaa-san?," asked Tomoyo. Sonomi nodded. " Of course. Have fun girls." " Ja ne!," they said in unison and left the house.  
**  
  
Side by side, Tomoyo walked along side Sakura as she rollerbladed, talking about something while Sakura just stared ahead, eyes faint. " Hn, Sakura-chan?! Were you listening to anything I just said?!!," asked Tomoyo, exaggerated. The girl blinked and looked at Tomoyo. " Gomen nasi, Tomoyo-chan... I wasn't..." Her cousin sighed and glanced at her at a sideways glance. " I was talking about your birthday. What kind of cake do you want?" Sakura shrugged. " Doesn't really matter... a big one would be nice," she suggested, thoughtfully. Tomoyo smiled. " Hai. With pink frosting and chocolate in the inside!" Both girls giggled and continued their way into town, cherry blossoms falling all around them as the sun rose higher in the sky. But, wait, look closely... cherry blossoms now? Not until the first of April? What is it...?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nice chapter, ne? I'm going to work hard on the second one, okay? I know I said this chapter was going to be up tomorrow, but I finished it tonight. ^^ My muse has been with me!  
Sakura ^_~ 


	3. Too Much For Me

Yume no Tsubasa ni Notte  
Riding the Wings of Dreams  
A Cardcaptor Sakura story  
Chapter Two: Too Much For Me  
By: ~*~ MetallicPink Sakura ~*~  
Disclaimer: Umm... you all should know by now who the REAL owners are- Kodansha, CLAMP: the friggin' whole nine yards. ^^ The story centers around the time a little after the second movie. Anywho, this is my second CCS ficclet, so many reviews are welcomed except for flames. Again, you review, then Kero-chan gets some bon-bons. ^____^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*+*+*+*+  
  
  
Clutched tightly in two pairs of hands were shopping bags, as Sakura and Tomoyo finished off their shopping and stopped at the local ice cream parlor, laughing and giggling. The cool, air conditioned air pressed against their faces, cooling them off nicely. A lot of people were in there today- including Touya.   
  
" Onii-san! Are you working here or something?," asked Sakura, surprised, placing her hands on the linolieum counter. Her older brother simply glared down at her with his brown eyes. " Shizuka ni, kaijuu," muttered Touya and he sighed, grabbing a pencil and pad. " What do you want?" Tomoyo smiled greatly at him. " I would like a chocolate sundae with chopped peanuts, fudge syrup and some strawberries." Touya nodded. " And for the kaijuu?," jeered Touya, grinning at his little sister, who gave him a death glare and a balled up fist.   
  
A thought came to her head and Sakura then smiled... rather scary-like. Touya swallowed. ' Uh-oh...'  
  
" TRIPLE deck sundae, chocolate ice cream AND strawberry ice cream with fudge, caramel, AND raspberry sauce with sprinkles, two banannas on the sides AND brownie cake underneath, strawberrys, whipped cream, peanuts, gummy bears, AND a scoop of chocolate chip mint ice cream on top WITH some more sprinkles and fudge sauce with a cherry on top!!!," said Sakura fastily, saying it in one breath. Her eyes gleamed with the challange and a evil smirk crossed her feature. " Ne, Touya, can you do it?," she said in a sickenly sweet voice. The pale man simple shook his head from the order and stared her in the eyes. " Hai... I can."  
  
Sakura laughed some. " I like to see ya try!"  
  
Tomoyo pulled out her video camera and started taping. " Tell us, Kinomoto-san, what does it feel like to be turning thriteen?" Her cousin stared at her for a bit. Nibbling on her bottom lip, Sakura skated slowly to a table. " I- well, I feel the same, still... but... it feel like something's missing... something I need, but... oh, Tomoyo-chan, it's hard to explain," sighed Sakura, burying her head in her arms on the smooth table-top. Sympathy shown on Tomoyo's pretty face and she placed a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder. " Daijobu. Desu wa genki dama...," she murmured reassuringly. Tomoyo could feel Sakura sigh deeply then nod. Touya approached and placed down a bowl. ' A' bowl. Tomoyo's.  
  
Sakura lifted her head and grinned madly. " So- I see you couldn't make it, Mr. Big-Shot," smirked the girl, pointing to Tomoyo's bowl. Touya growled and stomped off. " I'm making it still." Sakura simply smiled after her tall brother and then turned her attention to outside. Her smiled somewhat dissappeared from her face as she saw couples walking around underneath the cherry blossom trees or on the sidewalk, the girls hands wrapped around their love's arm, giggling or smiling prettily at them as the boys would blush and scratch the back of their heads. Pink, little petals fell from the trees, covering the road and other yards and buildings, littering in a pink frenzy of a flower shower. The sky was now a deep, endless colour of blue that stretched across the horizon, clouds of white dancing along the skyline. Birds wove in and out of them, their calls and chirpings adding more to the romantic, innocent feel of the Tomodea area.  
  
The emptiness Sakura had been feeling deep in her chest grew more and it made her feel hallow and spaced, like darkness covering daylight or black paint splattering over white, covering its brilliant colour so no one could see it. What made Sakura appear this way on the inside was love. Simple, pure- but also torturous and evil in many ways. Sakura wanted to be loved again, by the same person who had left her once more to be with his own family and train hard to be head of their clan. The more she thought of him, the more Sakura felt sad and lonely and empty. But... it made her become weak and dizzy... ' I'm tired... sleep...,' thought Sakura and she closed her heavy, emerald eyes and placed her head on the table, but the weight of love loss and something else made her fall out off her chair and bang hard on the floor, her head knocking first on the hard, lineolium floor, creating a loud crash. Tomoyo screamed and reached for her cousin as Touya ran from the back kitchen, fear etched on his face.  
  
  
" Sakura-chan?!!"  
  
  
" Sakura... SAKURA!!!"  
  
  
  
*+*+*+*+  
  
On the other side of the ocean, at Hong Kong, the city streets were already bustling with life. Cars crused down the long, paved roads as street marketers called out for people to buy their items and other languages filled the scented air of soups, beads, fruits, and fumes from the automobiles. Banners of bright red, yellow, gold, green, orange, blue and purple criss-crossed at post tops, Chinese written on them saying, ' Fire-Dragon Festival: Come and Enjoy!'. Along with the banners were large, paper-ball lights strung over the main city way. There weren't many trees in the city, but there were a few that grew here and there. One was a favorable because it was rare that a cherry blossom tree grew in Hong Kong's busy enviroment and lived.   
  
Along way out of the city were rolling hills of bright green and farms and plantations. Then, somewhat close to the city, were the shrines for the local clans and priests. One was being used by a woman and her son. The cobble-stoned walkway gleamed with the late-night rain they had and had leaves scattered across the surface. The temple was very old, but was still sturdy with its uses over the many years. Trees of oaks, birches, and maple swayed gently in the breeze and the sun casted long golden beams on the boy and his mother.  
  
She was a beautiful woman with ebony, black hair that was tied back in a high ponytail with a Chinese silk wrap that was pale violet with gold lining, her hair falling below her waist line and two, thin strands of hair hung to her shoulders . Her skin was very pale and exoticly beautiful. What contrasted off her pale, pointed, stern face were her cold, almond-shaped eyes lined in heavy black eyeliner with purple eyeshadow on her lids; very well done and it appeared a professional had done it. Her eyes were colour of the nightsky, but never twinkled. Her jaw was set, lips a ruby red, making the woman look like a orientinal Snow White. Her thin, long hands were folded in front of her, nestled at her thighs, her right hand holding a paper Chinese traditional fan. She wore a white, Chinese robe with a deep purple Chinese, camosiel vest with black fastenings with a high collar with black lining. The sleeves were white and long and barely brushed her fingertips. The skirt was parted in two ways like a kimono, but had a sheer, silk sheet underneath of black material with Chinese embrodary in white.  
  
The boy was doing jabs and punches in the air, concentrating hard in the early morning, his hazel-gold eyes narrowed into slits and teeth gritted hard, making the boy's jaw ache. He wore no shirt, only traditional kung-fu style pants in jade green and slippers of forest green with a gold undertone. His hair was a dark oak brown and very messy, with some locks falling into his eyes, giving young girls the impression that he was older than he looked for the age of thirteen and very dashing, but the hair, at times, was managed to be tamed to the point were it didn't look too wild. His skin was not pale like his mother's, but a deep bronze-tan colour like a dark butterscotch colour that you see in paint stores or the colour of icing. The boy was built for such a young age, with small, but supple muscled ripplnig through his never-stopping arms and he formed small abs in his stomach and his chest was solid, but his skin somehow managed to keep its baby-softeness that some people loose when they turn seven or eight.   
  
Now, the boy was working in his kicks and aprupt, surprising flips and kick-boxing style fighting moves than his usual matrial arts methods. " Xiao-Lang, you are slipping some. Concentrate more. Find the inner core of your mind and clamp down on it," said Li Irean said coldly and hard, narrowing her eyes slightly. Her son nodded, bringing up a punch in the air and backflipped, landing on his hands and twisting his right leg around in a fierce, fast circle, his left leg tucked under him. Sweat dripped from his forehead and from his chest as he breathed in deep breaths, eyes focused ahead of him at the invisible person he fought with. He then trust up his right leg, popped up and jabbed at the air, twisting his body up in a half-kick turn. He landed on both of his feet, posed in a karate stance.   
  
Irean smiled some at her son's efforts, obviously pleased. " Excellent, Xiao-Lang." The boy bowed to his mother. " Thank you, mochan." Irean gave him a towel and started walking towards the shrine entrance. " Come in when you are ready to meditate. I'll be in the back room," she said, turning her back and walking into the darkness. Xiao-Lang sighed inwardly and started to dry himself off of the sweat and gazed at two birds flying with each other near the large oak that was near the shrine gate. They were bluebirds, lively and merry. Xiao-Lang smiled lightly at the birds and then walked to the left side of the walkway, picking up his shirt. Placing over his shoulders, but not buttoning it up, he then stared up at the sky, watching clouds float lazily by. It made him lonely for the cherrful little town of Tomodea in Japan. He would watch clouds with her and take her on walks.   
  
It hurt him to think of his other life and love on the other side of the country. Frowing in saddness, Xiao-Lang walked slowly up the steps, his heart heavy and his hands sad, longing to hold his love close to him, to breathe in the scent of her hair and skin, to relish at the feeling of her soft flesh pressed up on his chest when they embraced. Mostly, he wanted to see her ever bright smile and large, endless green eyes. " Xiao-Lang! Iku zo!," called his mother. " Hai," Xiao-Lang called softly and descended into the shrine.  
**  
  
The back room was shrouded in darkness, the only light was the blazing fire in the sacred fireplace, figurines of dragons and other gods surrounding it. Irean sat on a small futon, her knees tucked underneath her and face staring straight into the fire, the light shadowing her face, giving Xiao-Lang the impression of how his mother's face resembled his desceased discendant Clow Reed a bit, but the light also made her appear to be etheral and something very powerful. Her lips parted as he entered and spoke deathly quiet and calm.  
  
  
" You were thinking about her again, weren't you?"   
  
  
Xiao-Lang made a noise like, " Eeeh?!", in the back of his throat and blushed hard, the colour of an apple, but the fire did well to hide that sudden flare of colour on his face. " A-ano...," he muttered and sat on his futon in front of the fire, face set. Irean stared at her son and spoke again. " You miss her."  
  
Xiao-Lang simply grunted and closed his eyes, hands now in front of him, held like in prayer and he straightened out his back and relaxed, fixing his mind on nothing. He cleared his mind of her and focused his hearing and his blank vision. Irean sighed inwardly and mediated with her son, silence stretching out in the room.  
  
Xiao-Lnag was doing well, but then a vision spread out before him. It was like he was seeing throughout someone else's eyes. He saw his friend Daidouji Tomoyo before him, eating a sundae and chatting away. He was in a ice cream parlor. The eyes turned and saw Kinomoto Touya working in the back, laughing at someone. Then, Xiao-Lang realized that his belong to-  
  
  
Kinomoto Sakura.  
  
  
His love.  
  
  
Xiao-Lang got all excited and eagerly watch this with closed eyes, not wanting to let this go to waste. Her eyes traveled to outside and he could feel her frown in saddness and grow sad as she watched couple outside.  
  
  
' Oh, Sakura... don't be sad... onegai... I wish...'  
  
  
Tears then sprung in her eyes, reacting to Xiao-Lang. He had tears in his eyes as well. Then, something sharp-like poked him in the middle of chest, something hurtful and painful. He cried out all of a sudden, making Irean stand up and gasp. " Xiao-Lang!!! What's wrong?!!," cried his mother as she caught her flailing son.   
  
  
' Her heart!'  
  
  
Blackness covered Sakura's vision as the pain started to settle some, causing Xiao-Lang to gasp for air, his eyes wide and sweat forming on his forehead and a burning sensation travel all over his body like a hot blanket. It was a fouda. His mother put one on him to see if he was possesed. He curled in his mother's lap like a weak kitten, shaking and jerking. " My son, tell me what's wrong?!," whispered Irean, wrapping her arms around her child, embracing him. His dry lips parted, saying only one, hushed, hoarse word:  
  
  
" Sakura."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Is Syaroan and Sakrua alright?!! I hope so... Review kindly please!!  
Sakura ^_~ 


	4. A Brother's Love

Yume no Tsubasa ni Notte  
Riding the Wings of Dreams  
A Cardcaptor Sakura story  
Chapter Three: A Brother's Love  
By: ~*~ MetallicPink Sakura ~*~  
Disclaimer: Umm... you all should know by now who the REAL owners are- Kodansha, CLAMP: the friggin' whole nine yards. ^^ The story centers around the time a little after the second movie. Anywho, this is my second CCS ficclet, so many reviews are welcomed except for flames. More reviews, please?!! Kero-chan's getting hungry! And gomen nasi for the late chapter! ^^;;;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*+*+*+*+  
  
  
Darkness was all over the place. Not a single beam of light shone in the black and it was making Sakura scared. She started jogging, looking for an escape route. A low, cold, and cruel laugh echoed around Sakura, making the floor vibrate horribly and causing the Card Mistress to stumble and fall hard on her knees. Crying out in horror and pain, Sakura saw something move towards her, blood-red and uninviting. The creature cackled louder, and louder, reaching for her with a clawed hand. It wrapped around her neck tightly, strangling her. Air! She needed air! Sakura's eyes widened and grew solid, croaks of cries escaping her crushed throat. " Syaoran-!!!"  
  
Screaming in her slumber, Touya, Tomoyo, Yukito and Kero-chan flew to the couch at the sudden sound. " Sakura-chan?!! Doushita!!?," screamed Tomoyo, embracing her cousin tightly, tears swimming in her sapphire eyes. The girl in her arms settled at the cry, her chest heaving up and down. Once she was laid back on the garnet cusions of the couch, Sakura's eyes fluttered open slowly, as if trying to gain a certian composure and to sill the rapid beating of her heart, the blood pounding in her head horribly. Her face was peculiar pale and she looked sick. Touya moved down near his sister, brushing his hand on her forehead lightly, worriment written on his face and dark eyes. " Onee-chan... talk to me, onegai...?" Those emerald orbs looked at his face, solid at first, then they brimmed with sudden tears. Sakura then launched herself into his arms, sobbing, as Yukito, Kero-chan, and Tomoyo looked on, quiet and sadden.  
  
Touya held his little sister close, burying his face in her sweet hair, clenching his eyes together tightly, his grasp on her tightening. " Sakura... tell me what happened, alright?" She nodded in his shoulder and lifted her bright pink face, sniffling. " It was awful..." Touya looked at Yukito, his face blank and upset. The pale boy then stiffened and closed his eyes, allowing another form take over his body in pure, radiant white light. From that appeared Yue, the Moon Guardian of Sakura. He opened his amythest eyes and stretched his wings, and folded them back. " Let me talk to my mistress," he ordered gently, staring at Touya. He gave a curt nod and allowed the pale guardian to see his sister. Kneeling, Yue placed a hand on Sakura's face, making her look into his eyes. The two stared at each other for the longest time until Yue understood what had happened. " Mistress, I want you to go to sleep again, alright? But by my magic." Sakura nodded and reached for Kero-chan.  
  
The little Clow beast flew to Sakura and snuggled up against her for comfort. Yue closed his eyes and pressed both hands on the sides of her face, pale blue magic wrapping around her head, sparkles falling into her eyes and face. Sakura's eyes lowered and then closed, her fine breathing echoing lightly in the room. Yue then turned his attention to Touya. " I would like to speak to you in private. Daidouji-sama, please make us some tea, if you don't mind?," he asked, looking at Tomoyo. She nodded and scampered off into the kitchen. Touya and Yue went to his bedroom and Touya closed the door. " Okay, tell me what's wrong with her?," he demanded, brown eyes serious. Yue crossed his arms over his broad chest loosely, flipping back some white hair from off his shoulders.   
  
" This much I can tell you, To-ya: what Mistress saw was anything beyond the Clow Reed's imagination and skills. Clow Reed could only summon cards and use them against evil. Not apocalypse evil. I cannot even explain it myself and I worry. Not for her magic, but for Mistress's health. Her heart aches for the one she loves," he murmured, turning his attention to the window. Some of the cherry trees were dying, ready to be reborn on April 1st, only four days away. Sakura's birthday was that day and Yue feared that something beyond his magic could handle, even Kerberos. Yue seemed much in deep thought that he didn't feel Touya place a hand on his shoulder.   
  
" Domo arigatou... for helping Sakura in the living room," Touya said quietly. The winged-guardian simply shrugged and continued to look out the window. " I did it because it is my duty as her protector."  
  
Yue was quiet until he felt a pair of hands on his face, turning the finely, shaped head towards Touya's oak brown gaze, his amythest slamming into those dark pools. " Koko no kurashi wa, tsurai ka? Being with her?," asked Touya lowly, slightly tilting his head to one side. A tiny, huey blush crept over Yue's pale face and he lowered his gaze to the floor, feeling rather embarassed. " Go, go-buji desu," he said finally. The hands pressed lovingly against his cheeks and Touya's thumb caressed his left one soothingly. " I'm glad that you are watching over her... when I can't."   
  
The moon-guardian lifted his head up, surprised at Touya's words, but mainly of the small, chaste kiss the the tall boy gave him on the lips, flowing over him like a gentle fire melding into his lips. " T-Touya-kun?," murmured Yue, in a daze as Touya parted from him, the blush growing. He simply shrugged and grinned some. " A appreciation gift, I would say... come back downstairs. I need you to come back at midnight and check up on her. Usually in these kind of situatuion in the movies and books, mysterious things happen around that time," mused Touya, walking to the door. Yue nodded in agreement. Then, a tinkle of fine china breaking was heard from downstairs.  
  
" Touya-kun!!! Douzo, hayaku shina yo!," screeched Tomoyo's voice from downstairs in horror. Both boys stumbled down the stairs, fear flying in their chests. From Touya's angle, he could see a sobbing Tomoyo and a grief-stricken face Kero-chan, hovering above Sakura. " Touya-san, mi nasai...," he said hoarsely. The boy walked to his slumbering sister, only to blanch and stare at Sakura's neck. It was a sudden red color and scrapes of fingernails shone of the flesh, causing Touya's face to darken with anger. Yue had transformed back into Yukito and tried to sooth the crying Tomoyo. " Shizumare... shizumari tamae...," he asked in a gentle, soft voice, then looked at his koi, a bit frightened at the face. " Kono you na mono o mita koto wa arimasen ka?," Yukito questioned, pointing to Sakura's neck. " Iie... and I'm going to kill that son of a bitch who did this to her," he growled threateningly, hands clenched at his sides.   
***  
  
  
" Are you sure you want to do this, Xiao-Lang?"  
  
" Hai."  
  
" You know, your sisters will be disappointed... but I suppose this is for the best," Irean said finally, watching her son finish his packing in the doorway of his bedroom. Xiao-Lang placed the last item in his bag- the pink teddy bear that Sakura had made for him in fourth grade. His face sombered a bit as he stroked the bear's arm and Irean saw this. She smiled a bit and walked to her son, kneeling before him. " Xiao-Lang, whatever happens, you must protect the one you love from this evil that haunts her. Sakura is strong, but you must guide her along the way to stop it. The power of the Li Clan and Clow Reed will always be there for you... and I will be too," she finished, smiling fully at Xiao-Lang, her eyes shinning with pride.  
  
Xiao-Lang nodded curtly, but softened up and embraced Irean fully, holding her close to him. " Mochan... ng-ngoh ngoi nei," he whispered in her ebony hair, the scent of wild jasmine and lilies filling her nostrils. " And I you, my son..."  
***  
  
  
Running towards him in the airport station, screaming joyfully, " NEI HOU, Xiao-Lang!!!," was Li Meiling, Xiao-Lang's cousin, wearing a dark violet blouse with a caramel-colored skirt and matching belt, violet sandals on her feet and light periwinkle ribbons around her buns in her shinning black hair. Since her last visit to Tomodea, Meiling learned a while back of Sakura and Xiao-Lang's love for another and accepted this, knowing that it wouldn't be just quite right if she and her beloved cousin was married. " So, Xiao-Lang, we're going back to Tomodea! I hope Sakura-chan is alright...," she mused to herself, gripping her red-violet shoulder bag. Xiao-Lang turned his amber eyes to Meiling's ruby ones, narrowed. " Meiling, I want you to not be too loud around Sakura when we get there... and don't make a nusiance of yourself."   
  
" I never have!!!"  
  
" That's a lie."  
  
" Xiiiioooaaa-Laaaaaaannnngggg....!!!," whinned Meiling loudly. " Itai!," shouted the fustrated boy, clamping his hands over his ears, gritting his teeth. The entergetic girl laughed happily and embraced her cousn tightly. " I promise I won't. But I want you to be careful with whatever goes on," she said slightly mournfully, hands on his shoulders. Xiao-Lang and her stared at one another, as if passing something special between them. A bond that neither one had broke and tended to keep. Smiling slightly, Xiao-Lang nodded his head and Meiling grinned. Both made their way to the dock with Wang, their butler and care-taker, each child eagerly awaiting to see that bustrious little town of Tomodea in Japan.  
  
  
' Sakura... I-I'm coming to you... don't worry.'  
***  
  
  
Back at home, Sakura turned over on her side, sighing blissfully as she slept on. Tomoyo watched this and gave a sad-smile to her, holding her teacup. Kero-chan sat near the window, a paw holding up his chin as he thought to himself, after sipping some camole tea. " Well, Kero-chan, figure anything out?," asked Touya, recalling from what Yue told the Clow Beast. " It's a a blur to me... I remember Clow Reed telling both of us something that if the time came when one of his blood was in trouble with a darker magic and source, that training should start and that the next level of power should be awoken in the depths of their heart and soul, pouring all of what they knew into that power to make it grow and level up both the Clow Cards and the ancient magic Clow Reed praticed with. Sakura has part of it while Li-kun has the rest. Sakura's is more powerful that Li's, but as a direct descenant, Li-kun has an advantage that could go up to Sakura's level if he tried hard enough. And his aura tells me that he had been practicing with his mother very hard."  
  
Kero-chan turned and floated to the air, wings lazily flapping. " Of course, I have discovered something that could be useful... Tomoyo actually has magic in her."  
  
The gray-haired girl blinked, her mouth forming a perfect little 'o' in surprisment. " I-I d-d-do?," she stammered, placing down her teacup while looking at Kero-chan the whole time in disbelief. " Hai, but it's resource and main course is to heal, not fight. That is not your purpose, but you get to help if one of us is injured. It's going to take awhile to awaken yours, but it should work with a little bit of hope and training," Kero-chan said importantly, crossing his arms over his little chest. Tomoyo looked happy and a bit dazed. " Wow... I have magical powers...! Oh, demo, what about Meiling-chan?," she asked. " Uuuhhh- I'm not sure about her yet," said Kero-chan, tapping a finger to his face, one eyebrow narrowed in thought, the other raised.   
  
" So, basically, this... 'evil' is beyond what my little sister can handle, but she's going to do it either way?," implored Touya. " It is as her duty as the Clow Mistress to protect her loved ones and the people on this planet," Kero-chan said matter-of-factly. " Without her, the Cards could still be out, making total chaos and no one brave enough could stop them!"   
  
" Nani? What's going on?," asked a sleeply voice.  
  
All heads turned to Sakura, who was sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Touya and Tomoyo both rushed to her side, asking her questions. " Daijoubu!!! Daijoubu... I'll be okay...," she assured them, smiling. Kero-chan landed on her shoulder. " So, Sakura-chan, how do you feel about training?"   
  
" Hoooeeee?!?!!"  
  
Touya laughed at her expression and smiled down at her as she listened to Kero-chan's information that he gave the others. Whatever would happen, Touya would make sure that nothing would happen to Sakura. ' No matter what... I'll be there for her. And that's a promise,' he said to himself, embracing Sakura around the shoulder. She smiled up at him and leaned in on the embrace, contented.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know, I know... it's took me awhile, but it's finished. Evil, EVIL muse of mine abandonded me in my time of need and now she just... SHOWS up like coffee or something. Hhhmmm... coffee. ^____^ Ah, well, reviews are ALWAYS welcomed. ^^  
Sakura ^_~ 


	5. Party Plans and Secrets Not Told

Yume no Tsubasa ni Notte  
Riding the Wings of Dreams  
A Cardcaptor Sakura story  
Chapter Four: Party Plans and Secrets Not Told  
By: ~*~ MetallicPink Sakura ~*~  
Disclaimer: Umm... you all should know by now who the REAL owners are- Kodansha, CLAMP: the whole nine yards. ^^ The story centers around the time a little after the second movie. Anywho, this is my second CCS ficclet, so many reviews are welcomed except for flames. More reviews, yeah!!!  
* Sorry for the delay, minna-san. A lot has happen with me- let's not go into details. @.@ All that matters is that this story is friggin' alive. T_T  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*+*+*+*+  
  
  
  
" How about this?"  
  
  
" Too soft."  
  
  
" This one?"  
  
  
" Oohhh- shinny! Yeah, To-ya! Tomoyo-chan, what do you think?," asked Yukito the next day. All three were in a part shop, gathering materials for Sakura's birthday party that was to be held on Saturday. Touya held up a rolled up streamer that was a delicate pink color with a metallic surface with yellow stars on it. " Oh, Sakura-chan will most definately love that one!," Tomoyo said happily, clapping her hands. Touya placed it in the shopping cart and watched his cousin go off with Kero-chan in her purse to find some balloons of white, red, pink, and garnet- if they had any of course. Touga glanced at his koibito who was examining plates, cups, and napkins. " Cherry blossom print... perfect! This'll be the best birthday ever for her. To-ya...?," Yukito had trailed off, realizing that the boy was staring at him rather-  
  
funny.  
  
" Ano, To-ya, doushita?," asked the snow-bunny, golden eyes staring into Touya's dark brown ones with curiosity. He had seen this look before... and it felt good. " Daijoubu, Yuki... I'm just glad that things are alright," he murmured, a smile forming lightly on his lips. Yuktio smiled brightly. " Of course! C'mon, we've got to hurry! Sakura will be coming home soon," implied Yukito and he walked gracefully towards where the party candies were stored. Touya shook his dark head and grinned a bit.  
*+*+*+*+  
  
" ... anata ni aete anata to sugoshite  
ima koko ni sotto ukabu  
afureru kono omoi o uke tomete..."  
  
Sakura sang softly to herself, looking at her feet while walking back to her house from cheerleading practice. Two more days... The cherry blossom trees were a healthy, lush green with the buds peeking out. Sakura stopped in her tracks slowly, her own emerald eyes on the sky and trees, gazing at the white clouds that floated by lazily, a few birds scattering across the blue surface, their songs filling in Sakura's empty and sad mind. They reminded her of the two, mysterious white birds when she went to Hong Kong one year by winning a contest- only by magic. Sakura smiled to herself then blinked, looking up at the cherry blossom trees quickly. ' Hang on a minute... the buds don't bloom until my birthday... so why were there some a couple of days back and some now?!'   
  
The troubled-looking child started to rumage around through her head, trying to feel any suspicious auras around the Tomodea area. " Nothing..." The trees, though, creeped her out. Maybe it was a sign. Sakura continued to walk to her house, when a noise like a small crash near Yukito's house made her yelp. " HOE?!" A cat, black as night, streaked past her, mrowing loudly, as if something scared it. " Nani yo?," breathed Sakura, running to Yukito's house. There stood Yue in the middle of the yard, a shocked look on his pale features, a upturned summer table turned over. " Did... I do something wrong?," he asked his mistress as she ran up to him. " Well, you scared the kitty when you transformed, most definately, but it'll be all right," Sakura ressured gently. " Oh. I suppose you have questions for me?," asked the Moon Guardian, walking to the bench that sat near Yuktio's small garden. " Hai. Demo ne... watashi dake ga kitto...," the girl murmured, sitting down, smoothing out her white, school skirt. " Hm? Is it that bad?"  
  
" Iie. But, haven't you noticed the cherry trees? They don't bloom until my birthday- why are they already in blossom?," Sakura questioned, turning her face to Yue, who stood silently by her, wings folded behind him, a fixed expression on his face. " You know something..." " Mistress, I don't know what to tell you, but that the time grows. Training should've began earlier, but you were in no condition," scolded Yue to himself. Sakura smiled cheerily at him. " How about tonight then? I promise I won't fall asleep on you!," she laughed and stood, picking up her bookbag. " Daijoubu," answer the guardian, a faint smile on his lips. " Why I think that's the first smile I've ever seen you do!!!," giggled Sakura, clapping her hands. " Ah..." Yue looked away, a faint blush dusted lightly over his cheeks, eyes in a perplex gaze on the hedge. " Ja matta, Yue-san!," she called after him as she jogged off towards her house, waving to him. " Sayonara, Mistress..."  
*+*+*+*+  
  
  
" Oi, you awake?"  
  
" You just woke me up."  
  
" Ah-ha! Gomen, but it's funny seeing you angry!," giggled Meiling, smiling brightly at her cousin. Syaroan glared at her and stared out the window, grumpy and upset that he got the window seat. Oh, well, at least he could see the ocean down below him and the many islands that dotted upon the sparkling sapphire surface. " Ne, Meiling?"   
  
" Hai?," answered the girl, looking up from her magazine. " Do you remember before we left... if the cherry tree in town was in bloom?," questioned Syaroan, holding his chin in thought. " Actually, it was! It's really weird. I thought it was supposed to be in bloom LAST YEAR, but I heard on the news that a lot of things were going on that was crazy!," piped Meiling, ruby eyes wide. " Like?" " Well, there was something about the animals going kinda physco during mirgation and hibernation and the weather was acting particularly funny in some parts of the world. Africa was getting snow in the south when it's near the equator!!! And the places that are mild are getting kinda rained out and crops and stuff are getting flooded out! I meant to ask you to ask the Lasin Board to point out the direction of the source of the problem," finished Meiling, her face now beaming with importance and excitment. Syaroan was quiet and still after Meiling's report, and began to worry some. ' This isn't good. Kitto... watashi dake ga tsukau. Yue might know something. And Kero-chan. Who else...? AHA!!!"   
  
The boy quickly dug around in his bookbag and found his cell phone and punched in a few numbers and waited with held breath for the operator to put him through. ' Onegai... be there!'  
**  
  
  
A dark room in the colour of dark red with plush black cusions in sofas and chairs in gilted gold seemed to sprout out elagance of the Eastern culture, mixed with old England. The hardwood, pineash floors were covered in red, black, silver, and gold rugs of different designs, many of them Persian and Japanese. French windows were hidden from thick draperies of black with gold braids hanging at their sides. Tables with glass tops and bookshelves with many books showed that its keeper was a reader. As the crowning glory, the fireplace was large and white, made from ceramic with Greek style carvings. A roaring fire spitted some sparks and a poker pushed through the logs and was then joined back in the holder with the rest of its family. A grand, large, armchair in dark red velvet held a petiet-appearing young boy who was reading from a navy and silver book, legs crossed and hands calm as they turned the parchament papers of the old book. He was very pale and held heavy English features in his face, but his eyes clearly stated that he was half in half Japanese and English. They were large, but very narrowed and shined with the colour of midnight blue that sent shivers down one's spine. His accent was mixed in the Western, Eastern, and English tonuge, which he handled the three languages both well.  
  
He adorned a Chinese robe of basic blue with black linings and wore black pants underneath with blue slippers on his feet, which his right one tended to sway back and forth whilst he read. He lifted his head, glasses flashing in the dim light as the door to the study opened. " KONNANICHIWA, ERIOL-SEMPAI!!!," shrieked a loud voice, very girlish and very annoying. " Aha... ittai...," sighed Hiiragazawa Eriol, slapping a hand to his forehead. " Suppi-chan doesn't wanna PLAY with ME!!! MAKE HIM!!!," demanded the voice, belonging to a very sour and displeased Atsuski Naruku, alias Ruby Moon. Eriol stared at her, eyes wide and mouth slack. " What in the world are you wearing, Naruku?," asked her master. The girl blinked then looked down. " Oh! It's kawaii desu, ne?," she giggled, twirling around in her 'creation'. She wore a orange-yellow, button down blouse with red fish prints across it in glitter glue. Covering it was a hot pink, satin vest with large, gold buttons. On her legs, she wore bright yellow capree pants and blue sandals that appeared to be a good four inches tall. Her hair was braided into four, large plaits with blue, pink, yellow, and orange ribbons intertwined together in the dark brown-red hair.   
  
" Doushite? Nakuru, you're never this... birght before...," trailed Eriol, opening his book back up.  
  
" Baka ga tsuke-agaru dake desu yo... shimpai wa arimasen," came a soft, almost whimsical voice of old wise ordeals and almost scolding in a light, airy tone that clearly stated that he did not want to play with Nakuru. " DATTE! SHIZUKA NI, ANATA BAKEMONO!!!," screeched Nakuru, she face growing red, shaking a angry fist at the floating Suppi-chan, alias Spinel Sun. The dark purple cat landed on his master's armchair and glanced at Nakuru with a cool gaze with its blue eyes. " Why would I want to play with you? Last time we did, I ended up in the oven while you tried to make a crazy love-potion for Kinomoto-sempai...," mumbled Suppi-chan.   
  
" Oi, oi... let's not start with that, onegai?!," implied Eriol, waving his hands madly. " Well, here's your mail, master," Suppi-chan said, flying over to the table in front of the window and picking up some envelopes. Placing them in his lap, Suppi-chan and Nakuru surrounded their master, eagerly awaiting to see if they had a letter from anyone back in Tomodea. Nakuru sat on the floor, head lying in her arms, which were resting on Eriol's leg. " Hmm... bill, bill, magazine- that's yours Nakuru, bill, oh catalog..." " ERIOL-SEMPAI!!! MI NASAI!!! It's from Sakura-chan!," squealed Nakuru, pointing to a pale pink envelope, recongizing the young girl's girlish handwriting in English. Eriol's hand trembled slightly as he picked it up and started to open it. A scent only he could smell wafted to his nostrils- a girlish innocence, chocolate; Kero-chan and her were eating cupcakes at the time, and the smell Sakura had about her that she never knew about: a natural scent of her birth flower and sign.   
  
" Eriol-sempai, look at your lap!"  
  
The blue-haired boy did so, seeing cherry blossoms sprinkled against the darkness of the fabric, lightning the colour. Suppi-chan was the first to realize the matter. " It's not the 1st of April yet. Why did she send us these?" Silence stretched in the room and Nakuru bit the bottom of her lip, a serious expression on her face. " Cherry blossoms in dawn of the reddness of the dark era..." Eriol simply placed down the letter, drinking in her words. ' I know that verse from somewhere...' RRIIIINNNG! " Get that for me, Nakuru," asked Eriol kindly. The genki girl bounced to the phone and picked it up. " Hello?"  
  
" Is he there?"  
  
" AA!!! Konnanichiwa, Li-kun! Hai, he's here! Master! It's your kawaii descendant!!!," called Nakuru, ignoring Syaroan's Chinese cursings on the other line. Eriol stood from the chair and walked over, taking the reciver. " Hai, Li-kun?"  
  
" Have you been watching the news lately?"  
  
" Hai."  
  
" ... You know something."  
  
" Boku- ah... danda..."  
  
" HIIRAGAZAWA!!! Shittamatta, tell me!!!  
  
Eriol bent his head down a bit, and sighed. " Her time is coming up."  
*+*+*+*+  
  
  
Tomoyo was taking the last bag into the Kinomoto house as Touya and Yuktio placed the party items away, their silence questioning. " Ne, To-ya?" " Nn." The snow-bunny bit his bottom lip and looked at the tall boy with something in his golden eyes. " Sakura-chan, she seems... I don't know... like she's not all there for the past two days. Do you think it's something that had to do with the dream she had?," he asked softly, holding the cherry plates to his chest. " She begun her training. Even though I don't have my powers anymore, I can feel her strength rising more, little by little by the hour... she's learning Clow's magic... thanks to Kero-chan and Yue-san." Touya stared down at Yukito and smiled handsomely. " I thank Yue-san for doing all that he can." Yukito blushed and glanced down fastly at the floor, trembling slightly. " Yuki?"  
  
Touya walked away from the shopping bag to his koi and placed both hands on his pale face. He bent his dark head towards Yukito and lightly kissed his lips, once, twice, thrice. " Aishiteru, Yuki."  
**  
  
  
Sakura was on her roof that night, ready to release her Fly and Windy cards. She wanted these two to level up first because they were her first cards she had ever recieved as a cardcaptor. Yue stood on her opposite side, arms crossed over his sturdy chest. " Concentrate hard on them, Mistress... be careful while in the process." Sakura nodded and held out her Sealing Staff in front of her, ready to begin. Closing her eyes, she raised her right arm, staff gleaming in the moonlight, while she held the two cards in her left hand, poised to be thrown and summoned. The Clow circle glowed gold underneath her bare feet and a magical uplift of wind pushed back her hair.   
  
" I call upon the power of my ancestor and of my inner strength! Under my command, Windy and Fly!- Become finished as of now! RELEASE!!!"   
  
The Clow circle then glowed a mysterious bright, white-pink colour and opening her emerald eyes, Sakura tossed Windy and Fly into the night, twirling her staff and bringing it down, winds in the colour pale yellow and slate intertwined in the air as they took form and began to change.Windy was no longer a wind nymph, but now a woman-looking creature with flowing, white-beige hair and sharp, inclining pale yellow eyes that had the appearance of a cat and bore claws like that of a gryffin in gold scales going up her arms. Feathered wings sprouted from her back and she wore nothing, but had tendrils of wind covering her body. A emerald headdress bore on her head with beads falling to her shoulders.  
  
Fly was a large, grand bird-man that was mighty and powerful-looking, inbetween a hawk and eagle with colours of blue and white on his feathers. His beak was gold and his eyes were a bright garnet. He had larges arms and legs and his tail feathers stretched out for miles in a brilliant silver-blue.   
  
The two creatures had a aura of increased intensity about them, glowing the same white-pink colour like that of Sakura's new Clow circle, sparks of small stars falling around. Sakura dropped her staff and fell backwards, exhausted but happy. Yue sprang forward and caught his mistress in his arms, wings spread out behind him. " Sakura-chan, doushite?" The little girl curled up in the Moon Guardian's arms and sighed. " Daijoubu... I'm proud of them," she whispered, emerald eyes shinning. Yue smiled faintly, hugging her. " I am of you. Excellent job, Mistress..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Long chapter, ne? Well, are ya'll happy I got this one up? ^_______^ Let's see those snack for Kero-chan! Review kindly, minna-san!  
- Sakura ^_~ 


	6. Tadaima I'm Back

Yume no Tsubasa ni Notte  
Riding the Wings of Dreams  
A Cardcaptor Sakura story  
Chapter Five: Tadaima;- I'm Back  
By: ~*~ MetallicPink Sakura ~*~  
Disclaimer: Umm... you all should know by now who the REAL owners are- Kodansha, CLAMP: the whole nine yards. ^^ The story centers around the time a little after the second movie. Anywho, this is my second CCS ficclet, so many reviews are welcomed except for flames. More reviews, yeah!!!  
* Sorry for the delay, minna-san. A lot has happen with me- let's not go into details. @.@ All that matters is that this story is friggin' alive. T_T Yup, Kero-chan gets taken away in this here chapter, and the only thing scarier than that is-  
  
more Tomoyo costumes. EEEEKKKKK!!! *blinks* Actually, they're all kawaii...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*+*+*+*+  
  
  
  
Sakura was getting better. Nearly half of her cards were leveled up and Yue was teaching her how to use some of Clow's magic. By doing so, Sakura could create a large creature of fire that she decided to call ' Faia Ryuu' because it took form of a fire dragon that wrapped around its opponent and unleash a great wave of intense flames upon it. Next was a freezing spell that was pink and that took shape of cherry blossoms; ' Sakura Mahou.' Touya and Kero-chan were impressed and Tomoyo was getting help as well with her curative magic. One night, Sakura sat on the roof of her house, listening to the wind lift up tree leaves, making them rustle softly while gazing at the millions of stars that dotted the sky. A great lift up magical wind told her that Yue arrived. " Mistress, what are doing out here so late at night?," he asked quietly, standing next to her. " Hmm... just... looking..."  
  
" .. you must really miss him, ne?"  
  
" Hai. I do."  
  
Yue stared down at his master, who wore a light green nightgown and held her bear that Syaroan had given her before he left for Hong Kong. " I- ano... whish there was something I could do." Sakura turned her head up to the white angel, emerald eyes gleaming. " You are! You're helping me with my powers and onni-san is with me more and more everyday! I know you want to help me... but I'm all right... honto ka..." But her face told Yue otherwise. He knelted before her and took her face in his hand, like the first night they had first met and he critizied her on her looks and power. Before her Judgement... before he was appointed as her Moon Guardian. Sakura was surprised, face growing slightly red. " Hoe? Yue-sama, doushita? Do I have something on my face?," asked the girl, searching in his face. " Hai... kanashimi...," he answered softly, amythest eyes looking at her small face. " Wha- dare ka? I'm... I'm not sad!!!," Sakura insisted, struggling from Yue's hand, tears springing into her eyes. " Hai, you are..." Yue embraced her lightly, his wings covering them of the softest of touches.  
  
Sakura stared into the shoulder of Yue before crying fully, clutching at him for dear life. " I'm trying!!! I'm trying to be strong, I'm trying to give it my all, but without him, I'm lost... I always see myself standing alone in an empty area, screaming for someone to listen to my heart... and no one sees me, hears me, but him." The Guardian was shocked, hearing these adult words coming from Sakura's mouth. She almost sounded like Clow Reed for a minute. Scary thought, but she was part of him. Yue smoothed back her mahagony hair back and held her closer to him. " Cry for as much as you want, Misstr- ... I mean, Sakura...," murmured Yue, amythest eyes staring into the darkness. " Oh...! Hnn... arigatou-gozaimasu," answered Sakura, sniffling and hic-cupping.   
  
' I know how you feel, Mistress. I felt the same way for the first time I was with Clow-sama and Kerberos. I wanted them to like me and I wanted to show them I was worthy to them. Especially Clow-sama... I- I don't if I liked him... or loved him... Clow-sama was important to me,' thought Yue to himself, remembering his past self. " Oi, Yue-sama? Daijoubu?," questioned the little girl, emerald eyes on him, her nose pink. " Doushita. You need to go on to bed. Tomorrow's your birthday. You want to have enough energy to run around and all," scolded Yue gently, standing, a ghost of a smile playing on his face. " Hai!!! Oyasumi-nasai, Yue-sama!," Sakura said happily and hugged Yue once more around the waist and climbed back down to her window. The Moon Guardian shook his head and took of in the cool night air, back to the Tsukishiro residence. While doing so, he felt a surge of powerful energy from the east, from the area Eriol used to live on. The house was a force made by Eriol's powers, and in its palced stood a empty lot, but now, two more aura's joined with the main one. Yue shifted in the wind and glided to the area, landing quietly. " Dare wa koko?," he asked into the empty placed, his voiced echoing slightly. " Yue-sama. It's good to see you again," answered a misty, baritone voice.   
  
Stepping into the moonlight, was large animal with dark blue fur and cerulean eyes. He bore a silver armor, breast-plate with aquamarine gem set in the middle and large, black butterfly wings with aquamarine prints like a monarch butterfly, stretched out towards the heavens. Another figure came out, in a garnet, white, black, and red dress and black butterfly wings with garnet makings. Wild, ruby-violet hair, tied up on the sides in buns with the strands loose, flew out in a direction, hiding the person's face. Then, in the middle of them, came him.  
  
" Yue-sama."  
  
" Hiiragizawa-kun."  
  
" KONBAWAN, YUE-SAMA!!!," squealed RubyMoon, glomping the white bishounen. Spinel Sun rolled his eyes, muttering, " Baka," under his breath. Eriol approached Yue and bowed. " Been awhile, ne?" Yue crossed his arms over his chest. " Hai. What are you doing back here?" Eriol kept his blue-gray eyes on the guardian then sighed. " Something's going to happen to Sakura. Li-kun has already contacted me of the incident that has happened over the world. But if there's something wrong with the world, it'll come back here to Tomodea and Sakura. He doesn't know of her dreams... speaking of dreams, has she had anymore?," questioned Eriol, glasses flashing in the moonlight. Yue turned his head to the right, not saying anything.   
**  
  
When Sakura got into her bedroom, she stared at her bed with the upmost inner hate towards it. She had been receiving the dreams again. This time-   
  
more frightening and painful.  
  
They dealt with Sakrua losing her powers and then, slowly one by one, the people she loved. They were taken away from her in a horrible grasp, them calling out her name and then, to her horror, blood would splatter everywhere, followed by the same cruel, cold laughter from the creature from her previous dream. It sat there, unmoving, with two scaly claws at it stared at her with black eyes- solid, black eyes.... Sakura couldn't run away in her dreams, because she was always being held by someone. It would be a male, she knew that, because of his sturdy frame and strong arms that pushed her down. His voice would be very deep, so warm to hear, and quiet. The darkness would seep around Sakura's ankels in a puddle, staining her in a deep, ruby red and mellowing down to black. The arms would hold her closer, breath tickling her ear as she trembled and whimpered to be released. " Sonata niwa jibun no sadame o misueru kakugo ga aru kai?"   
  
" Watashi no... sadame...?"  
  
Then it would end in a flash of hot, white light, leaving Sakura sitting up fastly in her bed, breathless, and shaking. And right down, she feared to fall asleep. She should've asked Yue to cast a spell of sleep on her because she wouldn't dream because of his magic. It sort of protected her. Sighing to herself, Sakura peered into Kero's drawer, to find him slumbering away and muttering about pudding cake. Smiling, she turned to her bed, bit her bottom lip, then grabbed her pillow and teddy bear. She tip-toed down the hallway to her brother's room. He was staying the night, but Yukito couldn't because he had a test in the morning. Sakura opened Touya's door and found him sleeping too, pillow covering his head. " Onii-san!," she whispered loudly. " Hnn? Nande... Sakura, why are you up?," groaned the man, rubbing his eyes. " I- I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you? Onegai?," begged Sakura, clutching her pillow tightly to her chest. Touya sighed and rolled over. " Come on."  
  
" Arigatou, onni-san," whispered Sakura once more and jumped into the bed, diving underneath the covers. " Quit moving around, kaijuu," ordered Touya, lightly. "Sakura isn't a kaijuu!!!" Kick-  
  
" Ow!"  
  
Pinch-  
  
" Ouch!"  
  
Jab-  
  
" Stop!!!"  
  
Tickle-  
  
" OKAY!!!"  
  
Touya wrapped his arms around Sakura, smiling. " I won. Now, go to sleep." Sakura yawned deeply and snuggling into her brother's chest, cuddling the bear close to her heart. " Oyasumi-nasai, onni-san..." " Anata to, Sakura." The moon continued to shine down onto the two siblings. Crickets and other nightly creatures sung their nighttime songs and tunes, lulling Sakura to sleep, but Touya decided to stay awake for a bit, studying his sister. She was going through so much for a twelve year old and tomorrow, she was turning thirteen. Touya parted his lips and sung softly to her:  
  
  
" ...shiroi suna no tsuki toji kometa hanashi o  
hikari furasu you ni kikasete ne sotto,  
  
shiroi suna no tsuki mabushikute mienai  
tooi mirai no koto kikasete ne sotto..."  
**  
  
" You're lying to me, Yue." Eriol frowned at his former Guardian from his past life and shook his head. " I'm glad she leveled up her cards and began to use spells, but she's going to need MORE than just that. Sakura-chan isn't powerful enought to defeat what's going to occur to her and Syaroan. Not to mention you, Kerberos, and me. This is a powerful being that we are going to encounter and not for the first time. Remember when Clow had many enemies because of his power and able to will the Clow Cards? This one is the major one aside from the sorceress. His name was Kurayami Hoshii, but he practiced the black Eastern and Western magic opposite of Clow. This sorcerer basically titled himself as the Dark Clow Reed. A joke really, but this man was really serious about his practices. He was good... very good, actually. It scared a lot of people, including Clow sometimes... He managed to create ten cards that was ' the evil side' to the ten ones hand picked from Clow's deck. They were the Windy, Watery, Firey, Light, Dark, Thunder, Storm, Song, Fly, and Love. I looked up about him because Nakuru said a verse from an old book the other day, that lead to this man. He is coming back. He said, " The next blood with Clow's power to control the cards and his powers, shall feel my wrath that he has not. That person will feel like he is in Hell and I am Lucifer, bearing my evil upon his soul." Unfortunately... he doesn't know Sakura is a girl. This shall be quite an interesting fight."  
  
Yue stared at Eriol. " I think not. You might find this amusing, but I do not. I and Kerberos are giving our all for our Mistress. Tomorrow is her day of birth, and I do not want you to turn upside for for her. Wakari? And Li-kun is coming tomorrow with Meiling-sisang. Don't embarass my Mistress," growled the winged-man, amythest eyes narrowed into virulent slits. Eriol smirked the infamous Clow smile. " Of course. Ruby, Spinel, we're leaving," he called behind his shoulder. RubyMoon pouted. " But I wanna staaaaaaaay!!!," she whinned, hugging Yue close to her. Spinel took her robe in his mouth and drugged her off, tail swishing high in the air. " Oyasumi- nasai, Yue-sempai," he said round a mouthful of cloth. " Anata to, Spinel-kun," Yue answered. He watched them dissappear in the horizon until he stretched out his great, white wings and took off once more to home  
*+*+*+*+  
  
  
Syaroan shifted in his sleep, grumbling into his pillow, wanting to be in a REAL bed and not in a airplane. Opening his hazel eyes, he leaned against his arm, staring out into the inky blackness. Meiling slept on soundlessly by his side, black locks falling past her shoulders and hiding the right side of her face. He smiled faintly at his cousin then his thoughts wondered on Sakura. How he missed her... Syaroan stared down at the pink, fuzzy teddy bear that sat in his arms, staring up at him with its bead eyes. " You keep me company while I think of her, okay?," he asked it gently. He wrapped his arms around it and snuggled the bear to his cheek, feeling its rough, but relaxing texture. Syaroan was never one to snuggle or sleep with stuffed animals since he was seven, but right now-  
  
he wanted to hold his Sakura bear.   
  
He could feel her aura, and then thought to himself, ' Can she feel me?' Concentrating hard, Syaroan tried to grab her attention through their minds. e might not be as powerful as Clow or Eriol, but he could try. ' Sakura... answer me, please? It's me... Sakura?'  
**  
  
' ... something smells like chocolate... and sandal-wood. No... ambrosia? Aha!!! Syaroan-kun! It's you!!!'  
  
' Konbawan, Sakura-chan... long time, ne?'  
  
' I miss you. A-are you on you w-way here?'  
  
' Why are you trembling?'  
  
' Because... I'm talking to you... it feel like forever since I've seen you, Syaroan-kun.'  
  
Tears smarted in Syaroan's eyes, and he gritted his teeth and bent his head, trying to compose himself. Breathing in deeply, he began.  
  
' Me too. I'll be there around 12:00, in the afternoon. You'll see me. You'll just know. Look towards the north.'  
  
' ... hai. Syaroan-chan?'  
  
Syaroanjerked his head up, eyes wide. She had never called him that before!!! Could it mean... something?  
  
' Hai, Sakura-chan?'  
  
' A-are you home?'  
  
' Hn. Tadaima... ai... ai...'  
  
' Ne, Syaroan-chan?'  
  
' ... aishiteru.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FINISHED!!! And I did it while listening ' Piece of Heaven' from Weiss Kreuz. Those men can siiiiiing!!! I absolutely LOVE Koyasu Takehito-kun SO much. #^_^# He does Aya's voice. *starts to drool* Oh... gomen. Soooo, what do you guys think? Reviews mean more chapters, and Kero-chan needs a BIT more sweets. C'mon and hit that button right thar to review. Thankies!!!  
- Sakura ^_~ 


End file.
